


we’ve got no shot

by trite



Series: a view that's tailor-made for two [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Relationship Upgrade, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trite/pseuds/trite
Summary: It started snowing in the early morning.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: a view that's tailor-made for two [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043919
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	we’ve got no shot

It started snowing in the early morning.

“It’s a Life Day miracle,” Lieutenant Connix said with awe, clapping her hands together, never mind that it wasn’t even Life Day yet. _Life Day eve celebrations_ had been a phrase he had heard repeated several times in the past week and almost nonstop in the past couple of days.

To a certain extent, Hux could understand her reaction. Snow in the streets of Coruscant was unheard of. The things Hux had lived to see.

Hux was, unlike apparently almost everyone around him, not unfamiliar with ice planets. What might originally seem like a pleasant view would soon turn into a persistent, invasive chill that remained even indoors. There was no escape from it.

By midday everyone had bundled into several layers, eagerly packed their belongings, and headed home.

“Do you want me to pick you up for the party later today?” Poe said, taking off his scarf and wrapping it around Hux’s neck. Hux would’ve refused, but Poe’s affinity for scarves had only intensified in the time they had been together. He probably had a couple more hidden in his person.

“That’s alright. I’ll meet you there for the ‘ _not yet_ Life Day’ party,” he said pointedly.

“I can’t believe you’re still on about that,” Poe said and stepped back, taking away the warmth that radiated from his body. “People are gonna be busy on actual Life Day with their families.”

This year Poe had elected not to visit his family, his dad, to stay in Coruscant with Hux. He had visited the previous year, Hux remembered. Hux wondered if his presence in Poe’s life would’ve come up if he had gone. It likely wouldn’t have. It wouldn’t exactly be a pleasant or easy topic to broach.

Hux watched the snow fall steadily and agonizingly slow against every surface in its wake; working efficiently and ruthlessly to take over. Its speed was not reflective of the amount of ground it had managed to cover, even in the small amount of time Hux had been outside.

“Hey, careful with that,” Poe said, leaning in for a kiss, carefully touching his cheek before their lips connected. “You’re freezing,” he muttered against him before driving heat into Hux’s body with his lips.

“Careful with what?” Hux said, reluctantly separating from him. When Poe pointed upward, he rolled his eyes. It was that seasonal foliage that everyone seemed to have a deep fascination with. “No one is going to accost me. I’m not Poe Dameron, after all.”

Poe leaned against the banister next to Hux and laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “No one’s accosting me. They’re afraid of your wrath.”

“Why? I don’t get a say in who you kiss.” Whatever existed between them had always felt on borrowed time. It could end at any moment. Maybe the inevitable finale would slow down to a painful, lingering crawl right before their eyes with them none the wiser.

Poe turned to look at the blanketing snow in front of them and quietly said, “right.”

It had not been the right thing to say, so Hux backtracked and added, “it’s not a legally binding contract in any case.”

Hux noticed for the first time that there was a gift-wrapped package next to Poe on the railing, and Hux resisted the urge to reach for it, tear it open.

The place was quiet and icy, the lanterns cast a soft golden tint into the fog and an almost shimmering glow into the balcony they were occupying. It framed Poe’s profile in a flattering, attractive light and Hux was caught staring at the shape of his mouth, the particular brown shade of his eyes as they fixed on him. “I should give you this. It’s more appropriate than now when I bought it,” he said pushing the gift forward.

It was a square box wrapped in silver. When Hux lifted the cover, he found soft grey fabric underneath. He traced his fingers over it before removing it from the box. It was a long, thick greatcoat like the one he had had in the Order. It was a different color and it was lacking the insignia and the stripes he had worked so hard to earn, but Poe had picked it for him, with him in mind, so its value more or less balanced.

“I saw it and it reminded me of you,” Poe said after Hux had put it on.

Hux blinked rapidly, feeling snowflakes catch against his eyelashes and making his eyes prickle uncomfortably. “Thank you. It’s very— I like it a lot.” He felt warmer already.

Poe turned back to stare into the distance and said, “I wanted to ask you something.” He breathed out, his exhale visible against the shadows of the space between them. “I want you to move in with me.”

Even if he had given Hux time to picture something, Hux wouldn’t have imagined this. “I’ve never done that. That is, in a — romantic capacity. I’ve shared living spaces within a military structure, of course.” It spoke of permanence or maybe of familiarity. “Have you done that before?”

“Yeah, I have.”

Hux swallowed. “What happened?”

Poe half-laughed. “Well, we’re not living together anymore, but it didn’t end because we were living together. That part had been fine. Look, just think about it. I just thought— you don’t have to be alone. We can— share this and whatever else comes our way. You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

The bright snow seemed to glow around them, taking a less menacing and suffocating quality.

“I don’t need to consider it. It sounds like a good, solid plan. I would like to carry it forward.”

Poe smiled and bit his lip. “Okay, can I legally bind you into obeying the mistletoe now?” he asked turning his body fully in Hux’s direction.

“You don’t need the mistletoe.” Hux leaned forward the rest of the way and pushed him against a pillar, wanting to cover him with his body and with the warmth that was currently suffusing it.


End file.
